1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system of making an electronic map for use in a global positioning system (GPS) radio communication device by utilizing a paper map under a condition of no GPS electronic map provided, and particularly to a group two-way radio system that, in a condition of failing to obtain a GPS map from a market, is capable of utilizing a computer by a console to convert and edit any non-GPS standard map to be an electronic map drawing file in compliance with a GPS standard where the electronic map drawing being made is then transmitted through a radio frequency (RF) repeater over an existing RF channel to two-way radios in the group for performing a function of positioning and displaying.
2. Related Art
A traditional two-way radio (or so called walkie-talkie, including an analog/digital radio system) for public safety or specialized people (e.g. policemen, fire fighters, security officers, medical teams, rescue teams) is generally not equipped with a Global Positioning System (GPS) or display function. Since the GPS has been widely used in portable electronic products (e.g. mobile phones, note book computers) or vehicles, certain traditional radios are improved to add the GPS function to provide location information or a historical track record to other people for a purpose of indicating a travelled path or a final location.
However, such a traditional radio equipped with a GPS system is often used to receive their own GPS positions to instantaneously identify a current position, which is capable of being concurrently transmitted to a group console or other members' communication devices. For the above-mentioned circumstances, users have to purchase or rent a map software and a application program from certain suppliers for which spending is just one thing to be concerned, and what is more, is the maps provided by the certain suppliers may not be suitable for a specialized group (such firefighters, emergency rescue team, policemen, or the military). For instance, a precise map of a coast, forest, high mountain and wild fields, or an interior plan of an airport, a market, school, office building and a military organization, is what traditional map suppliers cannot provide for users. As a result, when a rescue team is carrying out an emergent operation in a condition of failing to obtain a GPS standard map from the market for an emergency event site, communication devices used by the rescue team are not capable of launching the GPS system for figuring out topography and circulation of the event site, whereby causing problems of dispatch, command, or rescue from the group or even worse extensive damage or disaster.
In view of the drawbacks that traditional GPS system is not available to provide corresponding maps, the Applicant of the present invention thereby invents a method which enables a traditional group two-way radio system, in a condition of failing to obtain available GPS maps from the GPS system suppliers (or satellite navigation system), to utilize a computer to convert any paper map or electronic map to a map drawing file in compliance with a GPS standard relative to an emergent event site, and then transmit the map drawing file through an existing radio frequency (RF) communication system to one or multiple users in the group using a two-way radio undertaking an emergent operation for performing the function of positioning and displaying.